I'm sorry your pairing me with WHO!
by zig2000
Summary: Captain Kyoraku Shunsui is sick and his position is replaced with what could possibly be a worse slacker then him will Nanao be ale to deal with this Slackers antics or will she be driven to insanity you'll just have to read to find out... This is a One-Shot I might continue if I get a few request to ok have a brilliant day and enjoy :)


**AN: this is a one-shot so I just typed this out of boredom if enough of yall lovely readers like it and tell me I will defiantly continue too a actual story. **

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARECTER'S(EXCLUDING SHUKO) ARE PROPERTY OF TITE KUBO. Enjoy!

"_thoughts"_

"words"

Chapter 1: Why me

It was a sunny morning in soul society the sky was clear the birds chirped happily and most where in a great mood except Captain Shunsui Kyoraku that is. "Nanao don't leave me here!" shouted Captain Kyoraku but Nanao didn't hear him as she exited the 4th squad barrack's he looked miserable laying in the bed sick like that. _"maybe I should turn back make sure he's ok-no don't do it Nanao you wont be able to go back if you that."_ she thought to her self as she walked back to her division curious about something that had been lingering on her mind when Kyoraku got sick... who is filling in for him. She got into the captain's room and sat at her desk about to fill out some incoming form's when a hell butterfly fluttered in and landed on her head. She let it fly onto her palm and not a second later Captain Yamamoto's voice came booming out "Lieutenant Nanao Ise in the abcense of your captain due to sickness we are sending shinigami Kabuto Shuko to take captain duties until Kyoraku is healthier." Nanao looked blankly at the butterfly registering what she had just been told she sighed loudly pushing her glasses up she muttered some unpleasant things to herself. She stood up knowing to expect a long day tomorrow. As she walked home she passed a small bar she could hear voices laughing and having a great time she immediately identified Masamoto's voice among them. She sighed when the door opened and Masamoto barged out and grabbed her and dragged her in Nanao knew this would be a long night she only wondered how it could get any worse.

NEXT MORNING/AFTERNOON

Nanao slowly rose from her bed tired and rather grimy her eyes were blood shot and her memory was blurry she had no idea what happened last night and to top it off she was late. "oh crap!" she shouted as she got out of bed throwing her uniform on as quickly as possible and trying to fix her messed up hair. Then she spent a few minutes trying to find her glasses once found she ran out and towards her division cursing Masamoto all the way. She jumped in expecting to see Kyoraku there but was instead greeted to no one then she remembered yesterday and groaned she knew exactly why Kyoraku nor Kabuto was here she sighed and walked out now having to track down the replacement shinigami Kabuto. She spent a while searching for his house she was very shocked she had expected it to be... bigger. It was a small little house far from soul society itself in a small field surrounded by a large Forrest full of low level hollows. She walked up to the house there where a few windows here and there and one near the base of the roof showing proof of a basement. She knocked on the door... no response she knocked on the door again no response she opened the door amazed he'd just leave it unlocked like that. She walked in it was homy inside there were items scattered every where but obviously it was organized the lighting was dim since the light only came from the windows and some dim candles melting away now she closed the door behind herself before going deeper inside. She checked every room and couldn't find him there was a small study with a desk and bookshelves and notes scattered around but it still looked neat. His kitchen was very clean and organized yet obviously used as there where some dirty dishes in area's and a bucket still bubbling with soap she then came into a guest room it was neat and obviously hadn't been used in awhile she then found a door in the middle of the house. She opened the door and looked down at the stair's she slowly walked down there was a small sneeze followed by a cough when she reached the bottom it was dimly lit showing a desk and a few scrolls and books on top of the desk and then she looked at the brightest light source (still a dim one at that)in it she saw a bed the covers were messed up and on it was a person she had never seen Kabuto in real life so wasn't sure it was him so she starred at him a little trying to see if his description matched his. He had spiky medium blonde hair reaching his neck two mismatched colored eyes one was blue the other was red he also had unnaturally sharp canine teeth that she could see since his mouth was open she then trailed down to his chest blushing he was shirtless his chest had some scar's here and there but where barely noticeable his neck also had a scar on the side then she saw the one thing that confirmed his identity his arms they had several old third degree burns on them that turned his skin a charred looking color that would be there forever.

She slowly approached him her blush disappearing Nanao was about to wake him when he had a small but loud coughing fit he brought his hand to his mouth and stood upright then put his face in his elbow as he finished his coughing fit with a sneeze looked out the window first oblivious to Nanao's presence. He cursed under his breath he turned around coming face to face with Nanao before accidentally falling over her and crashing on the floor he was only wearing his shinigami hakama loosely held to his waist by a pink sash. "oh shit!" was all he managed to say as he toppled over on top of Nanao who closed her eyes preparing to hit the floor and be crushed by Kabuto but instead it felt like it all shifted as she ended up on top of him and he was on the floor she looked at his face he was wincing the contact with the hard wooden floor being a little more painful then expected. Then he looked at her his gaze softened up a little he smiled at her mouth closed he wasn't one for giving full smiles she returned his gentle look with a glare "your late Kabuto get dressed and follow me to the division... now."she wasn't really pissed at him for being late as she was. Then he chuckled at her before speaking while waving his hand in his face. "Nanao you need to stop drinking girl." he said it with a sly smirk she shot daggers at him angrily "1st off how do you know my name and 2nd off I am not some drunk I just had a drink or two with some friend's is all." his smile disappeared before responding by changing the subject "umm can you get off of me your knee is in a very uncomfortable area." she lightly blushed before frowning at him and standing up pushing her glasses up once standing he followed by standing next to her. She didn't waste a second she reached into her shirt and pulled out a small box and handed it to Kabuto he grabbed it hesitantly before opening it up studding the haori he took it out and put it on it was comfy and fit nicely the sleeves were to low so he rolled them up. Nanao looked at him he seemed to not care for it though he shrugged and took out a small piece of paper that was in there it had a little note written by Head Captain he crumbled it up and threw it behind him missing the trash bin in the corner by a centimeter he then took off the haori and threw it on his bed.

Nanao looked at him amazed she was about to speak but was cut off quickly by Kabuto "go upstairs wait for me by the door I'll be there soon after I'm dressed just go that's an order now." he emphasized this by pointing to the stairs. She stared blankly at him before leaving happy to see he was serious about something. As she left he waited to hear the door close Kabuto turned to the haori he studied it before picking it up and tossing it into the trash bin and falling onto his bed and fell asleep his eyes just out the sun light since it was horizontal against the wall. He smiled as he drifted back into sleep it didn't last long when he received a blow to his stomach Nanao was standing next to him massaging her temples before yelling at him "get dressed you bastard!" Kabuto looked at her shocked while gripping his gut in pain. He nodded got up and walked to a chest near his desk he put on a full uniform before grabbing the haori out of the trash bin making Nanao shoot daggers at him. He didn't notice as he began to get fully dressed as quickly as possible.

When they made it to the barracks he went strait to the captains office or lazy room as Kabuto called it. Once they walked in Nanao pointed to his desk that had a stack of paper on it she turned to see Kabuto face palm with a irritated expression _"why me of all people why those little cunt's!" _he thought in his head before taking his hand down and walking to the desk he sat down getting comfy knowing he'd be here a while then he got down to signing the paper's glaring at them as if it would make them go away he finished within the next eight to ten hours he wasn't to sure after he finished he stood feelling this meant he was relived of duty and was going to walk away but he saw Nanao still working her stack seeming bigger then his. He walked over and looked at what she had to sign half of it was actually for Kyoraku yet she signed it anyways he saw that it was organized into three piles one being signed one for the captain and one for her. He grabbed the one for the captain and took it back to his desk and began to fill them out.

Nanao hadn't even noticed so caught up in her work it wasn't till she reeched over to grab another and felt nothing she turned her head worried it had fallen over when she wasn't looking she turned to Kabuto and her mouth went agape he was neck deep in papers now his head barely visible. She smiled happy to see him taking this seriously however she had said that before and been proven wrong. So to be safe she walked over behind him and looked at the current paper he was signing... she immediately frowned before pinching the bridge of her nose her face looking irritated. The paper's were signed and all however some looked like they were signed in crazy. _"what the hell am I gonna do with this idiot."_

**AN: hope you enjoyed it I might turn it into a full story if I get enough request' see ya and have a kick ass day.**


End file.
